Broken Pieces
by JanessaMoon
Summary: This idea just opped into my head. I hope you like it.  This doesn't have much Ginny, told from her perspective.  It's about the "golden trio" after the final battle.  Rated K becasue that's the lowest that it can be.  Mentions of cheating, but not reall


**Broken Pieces**

**AN. I was sitting in class today and I had this sudden inspiration. So I quickly raced to my room and wrote this out and now I'm posting with hardly any editing...so sorry if its really bad. **

They had been friends for so long it was almost natural. As soon as something was wrong with one of them, the others knew instantaneously. It had developed during their years at Hogwarts, unknowingly; but yet purposely done. Sometimes it appeared that they could read each other's minds.

"Ginny, dear; do you mind helping me in the kitchen for a moment?" Ginny turned from where she had been watching her husband and his two best friends. "Coming Mum." She entered the kitchen, but stopped just inside the doorway. Her family, sitting grimly at the kitchen table, were all watching her; waiting for her to sit. She quietly pulled out a chair and sat down, "So what is this all about?"

"Ginny, don't take this the wrong way, but we are worried about your relationship with Harry." Ginny stared in shock at her mother; of all the things she had been expecting this was not one of them. "Excuse me?" She practically shrieked. She started to rise but a hand on her shoulder held her down. Glancing up, she noticed that Bill was behind her, keeping her from getting up. "Gin, come on. We're worried about you." She glared at him, "Mine and Harry's relationship is none of your business!" Bill scowled, "So my sister is being used, and you think I shouldn't be concerned?" Ginny froze, "Being used…?" she asked hesitantly. Bill's face immediately softened. "Oh Gin. I—It wasn't supposed to come out like that." Her mother clasped her hand and Ginny turned back to the table, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Harry's cheating on me?" Her family stared at her, their faces displaying their pity.

Ginny wiped her eyes, "Well, why aren't Ron and Hermione here? They would be the best people to talk to him." Her father cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, it's just that…" he took a deep breath, "…" Ginny stared at her father blankly, trying to figure out what he had said. At her confused look, her father sighed and this time spoke slower, "We think he is cheating on you with them."

Ginny stared at her family in shock. Cheating—with Ron and Hermione? And then a huge grin erupted on her face and she burst into laughter. "You think he's cheating on me…with Ron and Hermione?" Her family looked at her with concern, and Percy spoke this time. "His relationship with them is unhealthy, Ginevra. It's just not normal." Ginny's face transformed into a mask of anger, "Don't you dare comment on their relationship, just because you don't know what a true friend is!" Immediately Bill had a hand on her shoulder again, holding her in place. "You think he is in some fornicated relationship with his two best friends. You people are off your rockers."

"Ginny, he spends way too much time with them. If nothing else think about the family you may one day have. What will your children think when he refuses to go to a Halloween party, or leaves on Christmas day with his friends instead of his family? What about the random days that they all disappear on throughout the year. I'm sorry my dear, it isn't normal…" her mother began. But Ginny stood up, shrugging Bill's hand off of her.

"Do you even think about what you are saying?" Arthur immediately tried to interrupt, "Don't talk to your mother that—" but Ginny cut right through him. "Don't you even think about what those dates mean to them? Halloween is the day his parents were murdered, why the hell would he want to party on that day?" Her father tried to interrupt again, but failed. "Christmas? Did you know that Harry never got to visit his parents' grave until he was seventeen? He didn't even know where they were buried! He visited them for the first time when he was seventeen, on Christmas day. That's where they go." Ginny had slowly begun to quiet down as she spoke.

Her family stared at her in astonishment. It appeared that the significance of those dates had finally kicked in. "And the other days?" her mother asked softly. Ginny stared at her mother, unsure whether to answer; but then answered hesitantly. "There are certain days during the year that they visit various significant things. Some of them I don't even know the significance of. He even had it arranged with his boss to get certain days off. I don't always know where they go, either; but I know I have no right to stop them." Her mother took her hand again, "Of course you have the right—" "No I don't, Mum." Ginny struggled to put words to what she was feeling, to make them understand.

"I will never understand what it was like for them. He is so broken and I don't have a clue why. He still gets nightmares you know; and when he gets them there is nothing I can do to help him. Yet miraculously, whenever he gets a nightmare, they are always there. They almost seem to appear out of thin air. And sometimes I wake during the night, and he's gone; and I know it's because he's with them, calming their nightmares. Don't you remember what they were like after the battle, Mum? They couldn't even bear to sleep in separate rooms; and they always had to be by each other, afraid that they would lose themselves. It is Ron and Hermione that have made it possible for me to have a relationship with Harry. They keep him grounded so that he can actually live a life. So if they want a couple days, then who am I to say no? Hell, they can have their little fetish, if that's what they need. I won't force Harry to choose between us, because I know he won't choose me."

Her family was silent, trying to process what she was saying. For the first time George looked at her. Then he nodded softly, "I understand." Now her family turned to look at him. He too struggled to find words, "They were the ones who put me back together. That night, they found me. I was at the top of the Astronomy Tower and I was about to jump." The family was shocked at the confession, "Fred was my other half; and in Harry, Ron, and Hermione I see us. They need each other. You say that their relationship isn't normal? Well, that's because it isn't. No one has been through what they have, I don't think anyone could survive it; I don't even think they could have survived it alone."

With those final words George stood, and coming around the table he put an arm around Ginny. The two walked outside, and they watched. They watched the greatest union of friends that they had ever seen. They knew that they could never truly understand the Trio, but that was ok for them. They knew that the broken pieces their family and friends had become, could never be healed; but they could be fused back together, stronger than before; but only when they were together.

And they stood and they watched, and tears fell down their faces as the sun fell; bringing night back to the world; and yet the Trio wouldn't be broken.

**AN. Well there you go...hope you enjoyed :-)**


End file.
